marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Steed (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Black Queen | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = (London Branch) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Warren Ellis; Carlos Pacheco | First = Excalibur Vol 1 96 | HistoryText = During the Hellfire Club's failed attempt to take over London using a demon, she killed the Black King, who had been driven insane by the monster. She was apparently in contact with Onslaught as well, although their connection was never fully revealed. When Brian Braddock approached Steed about the chaos in London, she attacked him, but her blades bounced off his force-field, which he then threw at her, nearly taking her head off. The Black Queen's current whereabouts are unknown, although she may have been arrested by the authorities. | Powers = * Telepathy: Ms. Steed has a very rare form of telepathic power that she calls Psionic Skinning and she is Immune to telepathic intrusion. ** Psionic Skinning: Ms. Steed is a telepath with the unique mental ability to create blades of pure psionic energy. She wields these blades to attack and disable her foes. These blades allow her to do a number of things such as: warping the minds of her opponent, igniting pain sensors, destroying physical portions of their brain, and destroying psionic forms or astral projections. This offensive ability seemed to be her sole telepathic power, but it was very powerful, capable of killing even a strong telepath like the Shadow King. ** Telepathic Immunity: As a result of her powers she is functionally immune to any type of psionic or telepathic attack of any form. Her very presence is absolutely destructive to telepaths and their astral projections. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Her name is an obvious reference to the 1960's British TV Series The Avengers, whose lead characters were named Emma Peel and John Steed. Emma Steed also has a close resemblance to Diana Rigg, the actress who played Emma Peel (although Emma Steed has black hair instead of Rigg's brown hair). An episode of The Avengers titled "A Touch of Brimstone" takes place in a modern day Hellfire Club. ** The existence of Marvel's Avengers has forced any North American comic books based on the TV series to be re-titled, usually with some variant of Steed and Mrs. Peel. Conversely, due to the popularity of the TV Avengers, the 2012 Marvel's The Avengers film had to be re-titled Avengers Assemble in the UK. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:English Category:Psychic Weapon